Niff Week!
by FangirlingForever
Summary: Writing a drabble for every Niff prompt this week for Niff Week! Day 1: Kid!Niff Day 2: Firsts Day 3: Duets Day 4: Seperation Day 5: Mistakes Day 6: Future Day 7: Crossover!Niff
1. Chapter 1

**Yay Niff Week! Okay, so I just found out about Niff week today so I'm gonna post Monday's, Tuesday's and Wednesday's today to make up for it! So here's Day one's prompt, kid!Nff! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Niff Week, Day 1: Kid!Niff

"Mommy, mommy, come here!" Jeff exclaimed as he dragged his mother down the hallway of his new preschool. Kim Sterling smiled at her son as she followed him down to his brand new classroom. It was Jeff's first day of preschool and he couldn't be more excited. He stopped in front of the door to the classroom and looked up at his mother.

"Okay, bye." Jeff said releasing her hand and pushing the door open. Kim stared at him, deciding whether to laugh or be hurt.

"Um, Jeff? Don't I get a proper goodbye?" she asked, following the little boy over to a pile of blocks on the ground. Before sitting down to play with the blocks, Jeff turns to his mother and smiles.

"I love you, mommy," he said, holding his arms up so she could pick him up. Kim smiled in return and gladly picked him up.

"I love you too, Jeffy. Have fun today, okay? I'll pick you up after school." Kim says as she pokes her son on the nose. Jeff nods and wiggles out of his mother's arms, returning to the blocks. Just as Kim was about to leave she saw a little boy run up to the blocks as well. Jeff looked at him and smiles. The little boy with beautiful brown hair smiled right back at him.

"I'm Nick," the little boy said to Jeff, extending his hand.

"I'm Jeff!" Jeff announced, pulling Nick straight into a hug which caused the boys to burst into a fit of giggles and fall to the ground.

"Nick, there you are!" a woman with similar brown hair came up behind Kim. "I didn't even get a goodbye, little boy!" Nick giggled and got off of the floor with Jeff and ran to hug his mother's leg.

"I'm sorry, mommy. Goodbye, I love you," Nick said, looking up to his mother with his adorable brown eyes. The woman smiled and picked her son up.

"I love you too, Nicky. I see you already made a new friend." The woman said, smiling at Jeff. Jeff smiles shyly and went to hide behind his mother's leg.

"Aww, don't be shy, sweetie," Kim said as she scooped up Jeff in her arms. "This here is little Jeffy. And I'm Kim," Kim smiled as she extended her free hand to the woman holding Nick.

"It's nice to meet you both. This is little Nicky and I'm Shirley," the brunette woman replied, shaking Kim's hand. Nick waved at Nick and smiled at him. Jeff giggled and waved in return. Kim set Jeff back down near the box as Shirley did the same with Nick. Both boys waved to their mothers and instantly turned their attention back to the blocks in front of them.

"Well, it looks like they've already forgotten about us," Shirley says with a chuckle. Kim chuckles as well and nods her head in agreement. The mother's look to the boys as they walk out of the classroom door, casually talking about their sons. The boys had barely even noticed that their mothers had left. They were so absorbed in each other.

"Do you want to be best friends?" Nick asked Jeff, hopefully.

"Of course!" Jeff replied, "Forever and ever!" Nick grinned brightly and threw his arms around Jeff. Jeff giggles and hugged his new best friend back just as tightly.

The two young boys spent the rest of the day with each other. When it was time for art, they sat next to each other and helped each other with their drawings. Jeff's drawing was a beautiful sunflower that he would give to his mother. Nick's drawing was a good attempt to draw his family's dog, Sparky. Once they were done with those two drawings, Nick got up and asked the teacher for another piece of paper. Once he got it, he made his way back to the table where Jeff was sitting. Nick carefully ripped the paper in half, his little tongue poking out from his lips in concentration, and handed one half to Jeff. Jeff was confused as to what he was supposed to do with this paper. Nick took one crayon out of the box before looking to Jeff.

"Draw yourself, Jeffy," he said before looking down to his paper and beginning to draw a self-portrait. Jeff thought about where to start for a moment before pulling out a yellow crayon and started on his hair. Nick was done with his drawing first and smiled to himself as he admired his lovely work. He was pretty proud of himself. Nick waited patiently for Jeff to finish, occasionally looking over Jeff's shoulder to see how his drawing was coming along. Jeff put his crayon down and smiled at Nick before holding the picture up to show him. Nick grinned and clapped his hands.

"It's beautiful, Jeffy!" Nick exclaimed, pulling his best friend into another hug. Jeff blushed some and giggled.

"Thanks, Nicky. Can I see yours?" Nick nodded and handed his drawing to Jeff. Jeff looked over the picture and smiled.

"You're a good drawer-er," Jeff said, handing the picture back to Nick.

"No, you keep it!" Nick smiled, handing the drawing back to Jeff. Jeff grinned brightly and handed his own self-portrait to Nick.

"You keep mine!" Jeff said and pulled Nick into another hug. They both giggled and went to put each other's pictures in their backpacks.

After that it was snack time. The snack for today was graham crackers and milk. Jeff's favorite. As they sat down next to each other, Nick accidentally knocked over his milk and it spilled all over the floor. The teacher came over and cleaned up the mess but Nick was still upset. There wasn't any extra milk and Jeff could see the tears forming in Nick's eyes. Jeff slid his milk in front of Nick and kissed his cheek.

"You can have my milk, Nicky," he told him, smiling at Nick. "Please don't cry best fwiend." Nick smiled gratefully at Nick and took a sip of the milk.

"Thanks, Jeffy, You're da best!" They smiled and finished their snack in a comfortable silence.

Now all that's left before their mothers came to get them was nap time. The two boys pulled their sleeping mats right next to each other and they shared one big blanket. They snuggled close to each other to keep warm in the cool room. Jeff dozed off first, leaning his head into Nick's. Nick fell asleep soon after, the back of his hand brushing against Jeff's. Nick was awoken when he heard a strange noise in his left ear. He opened his eyes and looked to his left. He saw Jeff whimpering in his sleep and wrapping his arms around himself. He knew what this was, he had them too. Jeff was having a nightmare. Nick tried to think of what his mother did for him when he was having one. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff, pulling him to his chest. He laid his chin on top of Jeff's head and started humming softly. Jeff began to visibly calm down and stop whimpering. Nick smiled to himself, happy he could help his best friend. Soon, Nick drifted back to sleep as well. Their mother's arrived shortly after Nick had fallen back asleep. They walked in together, talking about how they needed to set up a play date between the boys. They both stopped at the sight before them and smiled. Their sons curled into each other, sleeping peacefully. It was an adorable sight. They hated to disturb them but it was time to go home. They each carefully picked their sons up and grabbed their backpacks. The boy awoke instantly when they didn't feel the warmth of each other's body.

"Hey!" Nick whined as soon as his eyes opened. He reached for Jeff, stretching out of his mother's arms as far as he could. Jeff mirrored Nick's actions and reached for his best friend. The moms looked at each other.

"Okay, one more hug boys. Then it's time to go." Kim said, moving closer so Jeff could reach Nick. Nick instantly wrapped his arms around Jeff, hugging tightly as he possibly could. He didn't want to leave his best friend. Jeff smiled and laid his head on Nick's shoulder. The women let them hug for a minute, smiling at each other at how close they're sons had gotten in just one day.

"Okay boys, time to go. You'll see each other tomorrow." Shirley said, pulling Nick away slightly. Nick reluctantly let go of Jeff, Jeff doing the same.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jeffy! I love you!" Nick said with a smile.

"Okay, bye bye!" Jeff replied, "I love you too!"

* * *

**I love Niff so much :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2! Firsts! This one was really fun to write. Well, I always have fun writing fanfics! Review? :)**

* * *

Niff Week, Day 2: Firsts

"Nick, honey, are you almost ready? Jeff's going to be here any minute!" Nick heard his mother call up the stairs. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his nice shirt, checking himself in the mirror for the one hundredth time in the last hour.

"Yeah, mom, almost!" he called back. He picked a piece of lint off his blue shirt. Jeff said blue makes his eyes seem brighter so now Nick wears the color as much as he can. Nick makes sure he didn't get any of his dog's white hair on his black pants before going over to slip on his shoes. He sits on his bed, taking a deep breath. Nick can't believe it. He's actually going on his first date. With Jeff. The guy that's been his best friend for ten years. How did this all happen?

_Nick sat in class on Wednesday just doodling some random drawings on his notebook. Jeff sat next to him and observed his artwork._

_"Whatcha doing, Nicky?" He asked, placing his chin on Nick's shoulder. Nick just shrugs._

_"Just doodling…" Just then Nick's eyes widened in horror. He noticed that in the top corner of his paper he doodled his and Jeff's names together in a heart. He was screwed. He tried to discreetly cover the drawing with his hand but it was too late._

_"It's okay, Nicky, I already saw it," Jeff told him, smiling at him._

_"Y-You did?" Nick asked, blushing furiously. Jeff smiled._

_"I did. And you know what?" Jeff replied._

_"What?" Nick asked, nervously._

_"I was going to ask you out on a date for this Friday and I was extremely nervous. But I'm not so nervous anymore," Jeff smiles as he kisses Nick's shoulder. Nick beams although still blushing. _

_"R-Really?"_

_"Yes, really." Jeff smiles warmly and honestly. Nick can just feel the butterflies in his stomach. Jeff's always made him feel that way. And Nick has always made Jeff feel that way. Ever since the first day they met in preschool. Jeff gets down on one knee in front of Nick and takes his hand._

_"Nicholas Duval, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner and a movie on Friday night?" Jeff asks, putting on his best smoldering look. Nick can't help but giggle at his best friend's proposal. _

_"I would love to, Jeffery Sterling," Nick replies, brushing his thumb against Jeff's knuckles. Jeff grins and sits back in his chair, pulling Nick into a huge hug. This was going to be the best date._

Nick was lost in his thoughts when he was interrupted by hearing the doorbell ring. Jeff was here. He felt his stomach flip and he stood up, beginning to pace. What if he messed this up? What if Jeff found that he didn't like him that way? Then something caught Nick's eye. On his bulletin board there was pinned up a picture that was drawn for him a long time ago. He smiled when he saw the picture. In the bottom corner was written in preschool handwriting "Jeff". He smiles and touches the picture that his best friend drew for him on the day they met. Suddenly all his doubts were gone. He checked himself out in the mirror once more; making sure his hair was okay before opening his door and heading downstairs.

Jeff looked up as heard footsteps descending down the stairs. Then he saw him. The most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. His Nick. He couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face like wildfire. He looked gorgeous in his dark blue button up shirt and black slacks. Classic yet elegant. Jeff thought he looked like nothing compared to Nick. His red button up and black slacks as well. Nick clearly looked better. But Nick thought just the opposite. He thought he should just run up to his room and find a completely different outfit. But he didn't. He didn't dare leave the boy in front of him for fear of him running off.

"You look incredible," Jeff said, taking in Nick's appearance even more. Nick blushes.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself," Nick replies, walking towards Jeff. Jeff beams in response.

"Shall we?" Jeff says, holding his hand out to Nick.

"We shall," Nick replies, putting his hand into Jeff's. "Bye. Mom!" he calls.

They can barely hear her reply because they're too busy staring at each other and giggling over nothing. Jeff opens the car door for Nick as he scoots in, Jeff scooting in behind him. Since they're both only fifteen and can't drive yet, Jeff's older brother Logan had offered to drive them to the restaurant. From there they could walk to the movie theatre and Logan would meet them when the movie was over to drive them home. Jeff kept a hold of Nick's hand in the car, never wanting to let it go. There wasn't any conversation in the car. Nick and Jeff knew anything they said would get turned around and used against them in some sexual way by Logan. They were used to it but didn't really feel up to it for their date. Nick leaned in let his head rest on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff smiled and rests his head on Nick's. When they finally arrived to the restaurant Logan told them he'd pick them up afterwards and they said their goodbyes. Jeff led Nick into a nice restaurant and gave the hostess his name. When the hostess saw the two holding hands she smiled and led them to their table. They decided what they wanted quickly and ordered as soon as the waitress came around.

"Very good, I'll be right back with your drinks," the waitress told them before scampering off, leaving the two boys to just stare into each other's eyes for a while.

"I'm so happy you said yes," Jeff finally said, breaking the silence.

"I'm glad you asked," Nick said back, smiling. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Nicky."

"H-How long have you liked me?" Nick asked, nervously, though unsure of why.

"Well," Jeff began, "remember that day where we played with blocks, drew pictures for each other and slept while holding each other?"

"That was the day we met, Jeff," Nick said. Jeff smiled.

"Yeah, I know. That's when," He said, smiling even wider. Nick couldn't help but smile in return, blushing slightly.

"Same for me, Jeffy." He finally responded. Jeff beamed at his best friend. He knew they were made for each other. There wasn't a doubt in his mind.

Soon the food came and they talked about casual things between bites. The subjects changed from their third grade teacher to what prank Jeff just pulled on Logan that morning. It was so easy between them. It always had been. Once they were finished eating and Jeff paid, much to Nick's protest, they stood up and joined hands again.

"To the theatre?" Nick asks.

"To the theatre," Jeff answers.

They walk to the theatre, the whole time holding hands. They got some stares from people, but they don't care. Nothing can ruin this perfect night. Nick buys the tickets, stating to Jeff that it was only fair. And they decided to split the costs of snacks. Once inside the theatre, they pick a spot in the back row. There aren't many people in the theatre since this particular movie has been out a few weeks. They sit close together, placing the popcorn on the empty seat next to Jeff. Once the movie starts, Jeff wraps his arms around Nick, holding him close to his side. Nick smiles and buries his head into the crook of Jeff's neck. They sit there like that for a while, completely content with holding each other. Nick cranes his neck up a little to look at Jeff. Jeff's eyes are on the screen but he's hardly paying attention to the movie. He looks down to Nick and smiles and whispers, "Hey beautiful." Nick giggles and buries his head back into Jeff's neck. Jeff smiles and places his hand under Nick's chin to tilt his head up. Nick looks into his eyes and smiles. Jeff leans in slowly and softly presses his lips to Nicks. They both saw fireworks behind their closed eyelids. They pull back after a minute and look at each other.

"Wow," is all Nick can manage. Jeff nods in agreement.

"Yeah…wow," he says before pressing their lips together once more. Neither boy could tell you what happened in the rest of the movie. Their eyes were closed and their lips were busy. They were finally forced to break apart when the lights came on, signaling the movie was over. The groaned, knowing they won't be able to do this again tonight. Maybe just a quick peck goodnight. It's better than nothing though. They stand up and walk outside, hands still intertwined. They don't see Logan's car yet so they lean against the front of the building. Nick quickly wraps his arms around Jeff because it's cold outside. Jeff smiles and snuggles into Nick's chest. Just as Nick leans in for a kiss a horn blares, making them jump away from each other. Jeff looks over towards the car that honked and sees Logan behind the wheel cracking up, earning him a glare from both teenagers. They quickly climb into the back of the car, eager to get out of the bitter air.

"Not. Funny. Logan." Jeff says, still glaring at his brother. Logan just laughs and shakes his head in amusement as he pulls out of the parking lot and towards Nick's house. When they finally arrive, Jeff walks Nick up to his door. They walk slowly, not wanting this to end.

"Tonight was perfect," Nick says, finally reaching the doorstep.

"Absolutely perfect," Jeff agrees, smiling.

"Goodnight," Nick says, leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you," Jeff says before Nick's lips meet his.

Nick pulls back, eyes wide at first but them just smiles brightly.

"I love you too, Jeff."

Jeff grins and leans in to peck Nick's lips. Nick pecks back but then feels Jeff pull back all too soon.

"Goodnight, my love," he says as he walks away. Nick watches him get in the car before walking into his house and closing the door behind him. He grinned to himself and slid down the wood of the door. He could hear his little sister screaming in her room, probably because she got sent to time out or something. But he didn't care. There was only one thought that kept flowing through his mind.

Nick and Jeff were in love.

* * *

**First date. First kiss. First time they said 'I love you'. Niff 36 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally caught up! This entry is a little shorter. Honestly, it's because I couldn't really think of more to add to it. I had a hard time coming up with something that was different just from them getting a duet for a competition or something so this might not be my best entry! But in other news, I just found this cool blog that's just starting up. .com/ I have a Niff obsession as I'm sure you do too or why would you be reading this? So this blog will be perfect! I'm gonna post he link when I next update BTWILY as well because I really like the idea of this blog. But anyway, back to Niff week! Enjoy the Duets entry :)**

* * *

Niff Week, Day 3: Duets

Jeff paced back in forth in his shared dorm room with Nick. He was so nervous he could barely walk in a straight line. He was wringing his hands in front of him so much that they were beginning to sweat. Nick walked in to see the bundle of nerves before him.

"Um…Jeff?" Nick says taking a slow step towards the blonde. Jeff shoots his head up and looks at his best friend.

"Are you, okay?" Nick asks, slowly approaching him.

"Oh, um…yeah, I'm fine." Jeff says, hoping its convincing. Nick just raises an eyebrow. He can always see through his best friend's masks. Jeff sighs and sits down.

"I kinda actually need your help with something…" Jeff admits. Nick takes a seat next to him on the bed.

"Of course, Jeff. Anything, you know that," Nick smiles at his best friend. Jeff nods and takes a deep breath.

"I want you to help me sing a song. There's this Warbler I really like and I want to sing him a song but the song I've picked is a duet. Think you can help me out?" Jeff asks, looking at the brunette hopefully.

Nick swallows thickly, trying his best to hide his disappointment. "Yeah, sure Nick. What song did you have in mind?"

"Oh," Jeff smiles, "there's no need to practice it. I know you know it already. Just join in when I start singing tomorrow, okay?"

Nick nods, somewhat confused. "Yeah, okay. But can you at least tell me who we're singing to?"

Jeff just smiles as he gets up and walks towards the bathroom. "Nope."

It takes forever for the next Warbler rehearsal to finally come around. Everyone is seated as Wes bangs his gavel, calling the rehearsal to order. Nick watches Jeff closely, waiting for whatever song it is he's going to start singing. When there's only about ten minutes left to class Nick gives Jeff a look that says 'anytime dude…'. Jeff just chuckles and stands up.

"Everyone? I think you all know what time it is," Jeff announces to the room. Suddenly everyone turns to look at Nick, making him feel self-conscious. As if given some sort of cue, the Warblers start in on the background beat of a very familiar song. Jeff walks right up to Nick and begins to sing.

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you. **(Jeff points to Nick) **Across the water, across the deep blue ocean under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying.**

Nick blushes furiously, hoping he's getting the right idea.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard._

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**

**To an island where we'll meet**

**You'll hear the music fill the air**

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**I'm lucky we're in love every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh **

Jeff takes both of Nick's hands in his.

"I love you, Nicholas Duval."

"I love you too, Jeffery Sterling."

Jeff smiled and leaned in to kiss his love. His Nick.

* * *

**The song is 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz in case you didn't know. See you all tomorrow! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tada! Day 4! Separation. I'm actually pretty proud of this one. I don't really know why, I just kinda am. Let's see if you all like it :)**

* * *

Niff Week, Day 4: Separation

Jeff stared out the window and watched the raindrops gather at the bottom. This is what he did for fun lately. It was probably the most exciting part of his day. He sighed and lay back down on his bed. The past six days have been torture. And then next eight will be just a torturous. He closed his eyes as he reached for his pillow. Trying to convince himself that this cold, lumpy pillow was his soft, warm boyfriend wasn't hard considering how much he missed him. But it wasn't him. It didn't feel like Nick, it didn't smell like Nick and it didn't hug back like Nick. A thought didn't cross his mind that didn't have to do with Nick. It pained him to be away from this long and it made him ache even more that there was nothing he could do about it.

"Nick…" he called out in his empty room as if Nick could hear him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick leaned back in his chair, sure he could never eat again after the meal he just had. He rubbed over his stomach as his parents paid the bill. After making sure he could stand up without popping, he got up and walked down the street with his parents. They commented on the different sights there were around the beautiful city and how the food they just ate was the best they'd ever tasted. Nick couldn't concentrate on anything besides the beautiful man he couldn't wait to hold in his arms again. Jeff consumed his thoughts ever since the minute they said goodbye. Sometimes when he was walking through the crowded streets he'd see a blonde head and would start to follow it before realizing Nick was an ocean away. He'd hear a familiar laugh and look around expecting to see his boyfriend but no such luck. Nick didn't even realize when he and his parents stopped in front of their hotel. They made their way inside and up to their room. Nick walked into his room and instantly grabbed his laptop. With any luck he could still catch Jeff. He logged on to skype and crossed his fingers as he hit the video call button.

Jeff could hear the little bubbling noise alerting him someone wanted to skype with him. He quickly rolled off of his bed and over to his desk. It was Nick. His heart stopped as a wide grin grew across his face. He pressed accept and walked back over to his bed with the laptop as the call loaded. When he finally lay on his stomach and settled the laptop in front of him, he saw his face. It was the most beautiful thing Jeff had ever seen. Even pixilated, it was still gorgeous. Jeff grinned at his boyfriend for a minute before speaking.

"Hey, you. Having fun?" Jeff asks, hoping Nick is having fun but not too much without him.

"I am," Nick says while nodding, "but I wish you were here with me. It'd be so much more fun."

"Oh, please," Jeff teases, "I'm sure you're getting hit on by plenty of gorgeous Italian men. And women!"

"No one here is as half as gorgeous as you are, my love," Nick states, making Jeff blush. That wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"Oh, shush you," Jeff says, obviously embarrassed by Nick's comment. Nick smiles, satisfied with the effect he has on the blonde. He loves calling his boyfriend things such as 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous'. Partly because they were true, and partly because he loves Jeff's reaction to them. He gets all flustered and is never quite sure what to say back.

"I miss you," Nick says, breaking the silence after a few minutes filled of staring at each other.

"I miss you too, Nicky," Jeff replies, touching the screen as if he could touch his boyfriend in another country. Nick mimics the action and touches the screen of his own laptop.

"I can't wait to hold you again, baby," Nick tells his love as he scans his face through the screen.

"Me neither, sweetheart," Jeff answers, wishing nothing more than to touch the brunette right now. He sighs.

"But, on the bright side, when you come back you can help me with my Italian homework better now," Jeff says, doing his best to put a bright spin on things. Nick chuckles.

"I guess I can. I love hearing you speak Italian. It's sexy," Nick informs his boyfriend, getting a mysterious gleam in his eye.

"Oh, it is now?" Jeff asks, raising an eyebrow. He knew full well what happened to Nick when Jeff spoke Italian.

"Mhmm.. Now don't start speaking it and get me all hot! My parents are in the next room!" Nick pleaded. Jeff couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face.

"Oh, but Nicky... I like getting you all hot..." Jeff said mischieviously.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But not now, baby. Please," Nick gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, fine," Jeff huffed. Nick smiled triumphantly.

"Nick! Come on, we're going to get gelato!" Nick's mother called from the other room. Nick groaned and dropped his head.

"Gotta go, babe?" Jeff asked, even though he already knew the answer. Nick sighed.

"Yeah, I do. I'll talk to you later, I promise."

"Okay, baby. Have fun. I love you." Jeff says as he smiles lovingly at his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Jeffy. Bye."

"Bye, Nicky."

* * *

Nick swears he can hear a telephone ringing. What the hell? Who would be calling their hotel room this early? It's been answered. Thankg God. Now he can go back to sleep. Just as Nick turns over to face the wall his dad comes in.

"Hey, Nick, that was the front office. Go down there and pick something up for us, okay?" his dad said. Nick groans.

"Why can't you get it?" Nick says as he hides under his blanket.

"Cause I told them to look for my son to give it to. They're expecting you." His dad replies before walking back into his room. Nick groans once more and drags himself out of his bed. He walks into the doorway of his parent's room.

"What am I even getting?" he says as he leans against the door frame.

"They'll know what to give you. Just go down to the lobby." his mom tell him, turning over, obviously wishing everyone would shut up so she could go back to sleep. Nick rolls his eyes and sighs as he turns to walk out of the hotel room. On the way down to the lobby Nick catches sight of a clock. 6:42. Who picks up a package this early? Nick reluctantly walks into the lobby as the elevator doors open revealing a dimly lit area. He walks over to the front desk.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Nick Duval, I'm supposed to be picking something up," Nick tells the young woman behind the desk. She just smiles and points behind her.

"I told you you were gonna have to help me with my Italian," Nick hears an all too familiar voice say behind him. His eyes widen. He turns around slowly only to reveal the love of his life standing in front of him.

"J-Jeff?" Nick asks, clearly stating the obvious. Jeff just chuckles and pulls his boyfriend into a hug. They embrace in the middle of the lobby for a moment before Nick pulled Jeff into the elevator with him. They giggled and soon their lips found each other's. They kissed slowly and tenderly until the little ding signaled that they were on Nick's floor. Nick pulled Jeff down the hallway into his hotel room. Nick was suddenly fully awake and full of energy.

"So, want to go out and see the sights of Rome?" Nick asks.

"Hmm, no. I was on a plane all night, I'm pretty tired," Jeff says, smirking as he pulls Nick into his bedroom and onto his bed. Nick smiled and instantly wraps his arms around Jeff. Jeff buries his head in the crook of Nick's neck as they two snuggle into the bed.

"I missed you, Nicky."

"I missed you too, Jeffy."

* * *

**Niff is adorable. That is all. Review? No one has reviewed so I'm not sure if you guys like this story or not :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know Niff week has passed but I had prom so I didn't get to update it! So Niff week is extended! For this story anyway lol. This prompt is Mistake. First there is confrontation between Jeff and Nick about the mistake and then there's a flashback to the mistake. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Niff Week, Day 5: Mistakes

"I'm so sorry, Nick…" Jeff pleads, begging for his boyfriend to just look at him.

"Save it, Jeff." Nick replies coldly. Jeff frowns.

"Nicky, please. I need you." Jeff says, practically on his knees in front of his boyfriend.

"Do you? Then why would you do this to me? Do you know how bad you've hurt me?" Nick questions, willing his tears not to fall.

"I know, Nick, I do. I was drunk. But, no, that's not an excuse. I still shouldn't have done it. You have to know how sorry I am. You're the love of my life and no stupid kiss could come between that. Right?" Jeff begs. Nick sighs and slumps down onto his bed.

"You're right. It just hurts. I mean…what is it? What did I do wrong to make you cheat? Was I not a good enough boyfriend? Am I not hot enough? I just don't understand…" Nick says as a stray tear falls down his cheek. Jeff can feel the tears coming.

"I hate that you think that. You are the most wonderful, perfect, sexiest boyfriend ever. Never think otherwise. You are absolutely perfect. You will always be perfect to me and nothing can change that," Jeff sighs, "The only reason I did it was because I had never kissed another guy before. And you are more than enough for me, believe me, you're all I could ever want. But…the alcohol in me liked the attention. I wanted to know how it felt to kiss someone else. And I just didn't pull away when he leaned in. I'm so sorry, Nick…" Jeff's tears finally fall as he lowers his head.

"H-How was the kiss?" Nick asked, eyes not daring to look at Jeff. Jeff can't help but chuckle.

"It was awful. Completely terrible. No one's kisses compare to yours. You're the single best kisser there ever was." Jeff says, not looking away from the spot on the floor. Nick smiles some. He always loved when Jeff complimented him on his kissing.

"Okay, Jeff. Promise me that this will never happen again. Sober or drunk." Nick tilts Jeff's chin up so they lock eyes. Jeff nods.

"I promise, baby. Never again." Jeff says as he wipes his tears from his eyes. Nick smiles and leans down to give Jeff a peck on the lips. Jeff smiles into the kiss and moves up to sit next to Nick on the bed. "I love you, Nicky."

"I love you too, Jeffy."

* * *

"_Guys, I don't know about this…" Jeff says, looking out the window to the bar Sebastian drug Blaine and him to. _

"_Oh, come on, Nick said it was fine if you came," Sebastian reminded him, getting out of the car._

"_But he's sick, I should be there taking care of him," Jeff rebuttals._

"_Jeff, he wanted you to come out and have fun. Why not enjoy it?" Blaine says, getting out of the car and helping his best friend._

"_I know…" Jeff replies, still looking at the building ,timidly._

"_Blaine, please tell him that this place is not bad. We frequent Scandals all the time, Jeff!" Sebastian states, getting slightly annoyed with Jeff's buzz-kill mood. _

"_Yeah, Jeff. We come here a lot, it's cool," Blaine tells him, hoping to assure his best friend._

"_How do you keep guys from hitting on you?" Jeff asks as they approach the door. Jeff nervously fumbles with his fake ID Sebastian got him. _

"_Well, after a while all the guys figured out if they even look at my boyfriend the wrong way, I'll pin them up against the wall and knee them in the balls to hard they won't have sex for a month," Sebastian smirks and playfully smacks Blaine on the ass. Blaine blushes and rolls his eyes.  
_

"_Calm down, big boy. His boyfriend isn't here so he'll need protecting. Some of those guys are ruthless," Blaine reminds his boyfriend._

"_Right, right. Well most of the guys know not to mess with me so just stick close to me and Blaine and you'll be fine," Sebastian says as he pulls the two of them over to the bar after successfully getting inside. That doesn't comfort Jeff as much as he'd like. But he had to admit, this place wasn't that bad. He imagined much worse. The three of them sat at the bar for a while, just drinking and having a few laughs. But eventually a Katy Perry song came on._

"_Oh! I love this song! Sebby, come dance with me! Jeff, you'll be alright for a few minutes, right?" Blaine pleads, already a bit drunk._

"_Of course, go ahead, have fun!" Jeff told them, already drunk himself. The couple smiled at him and made their way to the dance floor. As soon as they were gone, a rather attractive man sat down next to Jeff._

"_Hey, sexy," the man said, smirking at Jeff._

"_Uh…hi," Jeff responded, instantly uncomfortable. _

"_Do you come here a lot? This is my first time here and I'm sure glad I came tonight," the man commented, winking at Jeff. Jeff shifted uncomfortably in his seat._

"_Actually, it's my first time here. I have a boyfriend," Jeff knew that didn't fit into the conversation but he needed to get that out there._

"_Damn. All the good looking ones are taken. Is one of them your boyfriend?" the man asks, pointing to Sebastian and Blaine grinding up against each other on the dance floor._

"_No, they're my best friends. They're a couple," Jeff tells him._

"_So why isn't your boyfriend here? He can't possibly trust a bunch of gay men around you. You're pretty irresistible," he informs Jeff, scooting his seat closer. Jeff takes a good look at the man. He was young. Maybe 22. He was attractive, that's for sure. Light brown hair with light brown eyes to match. He was tan but not too tan. He had muscles but not too much. He'd be exactly Jeff's type if Jeff were single. _

"_He's sick. And he trusts _me._" Jeff replies. The man nods some, seeming disappointed that Nick would trust Jeff._

"_What's your name, hot stuff?" the man asks._

"_I'm Jeff," he answers._

"_I'm Zach," Zach said, extending his hand for Jeff to shake. Jeff shook it but then dropped his hand when Zach tried to hold it._

"_Relax, cutie. After all, aren't you here for some fun?" Zach smirked, inching closer to Jeff. _

"_Well…yeah. But not that kind of fun." Jeff said as he scooted his seat farther from Zach's._

"_Oh come on, live a little," Zach said, so close his breath was tickling Jeff's ear. Jeff made the mistake to look at Zach. Their lips were inches apart. Zach took this opportunity to close the space between their lips. Jeff felt his lips on his and immediately started kissing back. But as soon as he started, he stopped. He pulled back and pushed Zach away. "Mmm, that was nice," Zach smirked, "how about we go continue that in the bathroom? Or my place? Whichever."_

"_I believe he told you he had a boyfriend," Sebastian said, pushing Zach away from Jeff. Blaine went to Jeff's side and wrapped his arms around him._

"_He did. But he kissed me back. So I figured it was worth a shot," Zach said, coming chest to chest with Sebastian. He was a few inches shorter than Sebastian but he wasn't backing down._

"_You're new around here. Ask anyone in here, I'll kick your ass without giving it a second thought," Sebastian said, a slight smirk tugging at his lips._

"_Oh yeah?" Zach smirked in reply, "Let's see what you've got."_

_The bartender laughed, making all four men look at him._

"_Don't mess with him, new kid. I don't feel like calling another ambulance tonight," the bartender warned Zach. Sebastian smiled at the bartender as a thank you and Zach backed away from Sebastian._

"_I'm out of here," Zach says as he storms out of the door._

"_I-I cheated…" is all Jeff can manage to say._

"_You need another drink," Sebastian says, pulling out his wallet. Jeff's hand stopped Sebastian._

"_No." Jeff says, "I want to go home."_

"_Okay, we'll take you home. Come on, Seb," Blaine said, ushering Jeff out the door._

"_Thanks," Jeff muttered, getting into the car. He knew he had to tell Nick. No matter what the consequences._

* * *

**Tada! Thanks for the reviews guys! When you guys tell me that you didn't really ship Niff but after reading this you do, that makes me so happy! You don't even understand, I got so happy that I could do that! The last two days will probably be up shortly. I'd work on them tonight but I really wanna work on my next chapter of BTWILY. But I finally got my own laptop so I should be able to update more! Yay! Thanks for reading guys! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's waaaaay past Niff week but I've been so busy and I absolutely need to finish this! There's one more and I can't promise when it'll be up but hopefully soon! I already have the idea so all I have to do is type it up! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! It may be my favorite of this whole ficlet :)**

* * *

Niff Week, Day 6: Future!Niff

Nick turns the key of his beautiful four bedroom house in uptown Los Angeles. He runs his hand through his hair as he locks the door behind him, once inside. Nick smiles to himself, remembering the day he and Jeff bought this house. It was six months before they got married. They signed the papers and Jeff carried Nick in the house bridal style. Nick squealed and kicked his legs before Jeff finally placed him down in the foyer. The very same foyer that Nick stood in now, ten years later, still loving the same man who carried him in just as much. Nick placed his briefcase down on the table in the hall before walking into the kitchen. He smiled at the sight before him. There sat Jeff at a chair with a high chair in front of him. Little Emily was kicking her legs as her daddy tried to feed her. She was giggling and shaking her head.

"Come on, Emmy, eat. Please?" Jeff begged. Emily giggled and waved at her other daddy in the doorway. Jeff turned around and smiled when he saw his husband standing there.

"Hey, sweetie," Jeff said, standing up and giving Nick a peck on the lips.

"Hi, my gorgeous husband," Nick says, kissing his husband back. Jeff pulls back and looks into Nick's eyes. Nick smiles at him and they get lost in each other's eyes for a moment. They don't break eye contact until they hear a little clatter behind them. Nick looks over Jeff's shoulder and chuckles.

"Emmy! Why you have to make such a mess?" Nick smiles at her and pokes her nose. Jeff picks up the bowl she pushed to the ground, luckily nothing spilled out. He sits down and gets some of her food on the spoon.

"Come on, little Emily. Please eat. For me?" Emily giggles and shakes her head.

"Oh, Emily... Will you eat it for me?" Nick asked, giving Emily his best smile. Emily giggles and takes the food off of the spoon Jeff is holding.

"Why does she like you so much more than me?" Jeff exclaims, grinning wildly at his daughter. Nick shrugs.

"I must have a certain charm..." Nick smirks, knowing that's the line Jeff said to him on their first date. Emily clearly preferred Nick to Jeff. But in her little one-year-old mind Nick was more fun. And he was around more since sometimes Jeff had to work long hours as a choreographer. Nick was a talent agent so he didn't have as long as hours as Jeff. Jeff was always on dinner duty though. Once he made sure their seven-year-old son Tommy has eaten, it's Emily's turn. She always puts up a fight until Nick comes home. But Jeff still tries his best anyway. Jeff rolls his eyes as Nick smirks at him.

"Where's Tommy?" Nick asks, looking around the kitchen.

"He already ate, he's playing in his room," Jeff answers, getting another spoon full of food into Emily's mouth instead of around her face like most of it was.

"Okay, I'm gonna go say hi to him," Nick announces before kissing Emily's cheek and kissing the top of Jeff's head before walking down the hall to Tommy's room.

"Hey, kiddo," Nick announces, leaning on the doorframe to Tommy's room. Tommy turned his head around and smiles.

"Hey, daddy! Come play with me?" Tommy asked, giving Nick his best puppy dog eyes. Nick could never resist when his son asked him to play with him.

"Of course, buddy. What're we playing?" Nick asked, removing his tie, blazer and shoes before sitting on the floor next to his son.

"GI Joes! GI Joe is saving one of Emily's Barbie's lives!" Tommy explained, handing Nick one of Emily's Barbie's.

"Okay, what's her name?" Nick asked.

"Angela!" Tommy told him, picking up his GI Joe.

"Okay, is the GI Joe's named Joe?" Nick asked, knowing Tommy sometimes liked to switch around the dolls names.

"His name is Tommy." Tommy said, blushing up to his ears. Nick smirked to himself.

"So Tommy is saving Angela?" Nick asked, still smirking to himself.

"Yes," Tommy said quietly, avoiding his father's gaze. Nick smiled and ruffled his son's dark hair.

"Tell me about her," Nick said, hoping he didn't sound too demanding. Tommy looked up into his father's eyes, still blushing madly.

"She's in my class..." Tommy begins. Nick pulls him into his lap, encouraging him on.

"She has black hair," Tommy says, looking down to his hands.

"Is she pretty?" Nick asked, smiling. Tommy nods.

"She has big blue eyes and they look so nice with her shiny black hair," Tommy says, smiling by now. Nick smiles down at his son, thinking it's adorable that he has his first crush.

"Does she know you like her?" he asks. Tommy shakes his head.

"I'm afraid she won't like me back," he admits. Nick nods understandingly.

"That's a good idea. Sometimes girls don't like boys this early in life."

Tommy sighs but then smiles.

"We're really good friends though," he tells his dad.

"That's good," Nick smiles, "Maybe we can invite her over sometime?"

Tommy's eyes brighten.

"Really?" he asks, excitedly.

"Of course! She's more than welcome here."

Tommy hugs his dad tight. Nick hugs back just as tight, relishing this moment with his son.

"Hey, babe," Jeff says, coming into the doorway with Emily in his arms. Nick turns around to face him.

"Yeah, sweetie?" he asks, chuckling at how messy Emily was.

"I have to leave for work in five. Emily needs and bath and then it's b-e-d time," Jeff tells him. Nick nods and stands up, taking Emily from his arms.

"Goodbye, daddy!" Tommy calls from his place on the ground.

"Bye, buddy," Jeff says, walking in the room to pick his son up for a hug. Timmy smiled as he hugged his dad back before nestling I to his spot in the midst of all his toys again.

"B-Buh, dada!" Emily called, her arms reaching for Jeff. Jeff took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Bye my baby girl," he said, handing her back to Nick.

"Bye, baby," Nick said, kissing his husband quickly.

"Bye, handsome," Jeff said, winking at him, still managing to make Nick blush. "I love you all!" Jeff called before grabbing his keys and wallet and heading out the door.

"Okay, Tommy, I'll make you a deal. If you can clean up all this mess and get your pajamas on by the time I'm done giving Emily a bath and putting her in bed, we'll cuddle on the couch and we can watch a movie. Meaning, you can stay up late." Nick said. Tommy's eyes brightened.

"Okay, daddy!" Tommy said, getting up quickly and starting to put his toys away. Nick smiled as he walked with Emily into the bathroom. He turned the water on and put her bubbles in. He put some of her toys in and helped her get undressed. He sat her in the tub and began to wash her.

"Dada?" she asked as Nick washed her tummy.

"Yes, baby?" he asked in return.

"I love vu," she said, not even looking up, still playing with her toys. Nick smiled wide.

"I love you too, sweetheart. So much. You're so beautiful," he told his daughter. She giggled and continues to play with her toys and the bubbles. Once Nick was done with her hair, he pulled out the plug to the tub and completely rinsed her off. He then wrapped her in a towel and took her to her room. She struggled a little when Nick tried to put her pajamas on her but Nick just gave her a look and she behaved. Nick lay her down in her crib and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my princess," he said, smiling down at his daughter.

"Dada, stowy!" she called. Nick smiled and pulled the rocking chair in her room closer to the bed.

"Okay, once upon a time there was this boy named Nick. And Nick was getting married," Nick started.

"A pwince?" Emily asked, peeking out between the little bars of her crib. Nick smiled.

"Yes, he can be a prince. So Prince Nick was marrying another prince named Prince Jeff. Prince Jeff was perfect. He had beautiful blonde hair and amazing brown eyes. Prince Nick knew Prince Jeff was the one for him. So, the king and queen waited with Prince Nick in the room he was getting ready in. They told him he looked magical. And before they knew it, it was time for the queen to go sit down and the wedding was about to start."

"Da qween pwetty?" Emily asks as she yawns. Nick smiles yet again.

"The queen looked very pretty. She still does. Anyway, the king walked out and got ready to walk his son down the aisle. The Prince wanted his dad to walk him down the aisle because they were so close. And then prince stood at the end of the aisle and looked up. And he saw it. The most beautiful sight in the world. Prince Jeff standing there, so handsome in his suit. He looked like an angel. I-.. I mean, Prince Nick couldn't walk straight down the aisle because his knees were so weak. The king had to help him walk straight he was so excited. But they finally made it to the end of the aisle and Prince Jeff took Nick's hand. Prince Nick smiled at Prince Blaine who was his best man. Prince Jeff's best man was Prince David. Prince Nick looked back to Jeff and they said their vows. It was the happiest Prince Nick had ever been up until that time. Then they were married and they lived happily ever after." Nick finished and looked down into Emily's crib and found her sleeping with a smile upon her face. He smiled and pushed the rocking chair back to where it belonged before walking back out into the hallway. Tommy came walking out of his room with his pajamas already on and he smiled at his father.

"All clean!" he announced. Nick smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, how about you go into the living room and pick a movie and I'll make the popcorn?"

"Deal!" Tommy said before racing off into the living room. Nick walked into the kitchen and put the popcorn in the microwave. He poured two cups of fruit punch and carefully carried those and the popcorn into the living room.

"Found a movie?" Nick asked, placing all three items down on the coffee table.

"Peter pan!" Tommy ran over and handed him the DVD case. Nick gladly put the movie in the DVD player, loving the movie himself. He settled back on the couch next to Tommy who instantly cuddled into his side. Nick wrapped his arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

When the movie ended, Nick down looked down to his little son to find out he was asleep. Nick smiled and kissed his son's forehead before picking him up in his arms and carrying him into his room. Nick carefully slipped Tommy into the sheets and pulled the blankets up over him. He kissed his head once more before turning the light off and walking back into the living room and plopping back down onto the couch, turning the television off.

Just then, Jeff walked in and smiled at his husband.

"Hey, baby, how was work?" Nick asked, looking over towards the blonde.

"It was good. I'm almost done choreographing the whole music video. I'm pretty pumped," Jeff admitted, kicking off his shoes and snuggling into the couch, close to his husband. Nick instantly laid his head on Jeff's chest, resulting in Jeff wrapping his arms around the brunette.

"Remember the day we got married?" Nick asked. Jeff thought for a second.

"Hmm... Nope, don't remember it, sorry," Jeff said, shaking his head. Nick chuckled and playfully hit Jeff's chest.

"Shut up, you," Nick poked.

"Of course I remember it, baby. Why?" Jeff replied, rubbing the smaller man's back.

"I was just telling Emily a bed time story and I used our wedding," Nick told him. Jeff smiled.

"We've come so far since then," Jeff said. Nick smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It's been amazing. We're so lucky, baby," Nick told him.

"We are. We really are, Nicky."

"We got the world's greatest kids. I love them so much," Nick said, closing his eyes.

"I know baby, I love them too," Jeff chuckles, "I just can't wait till Emily can use the toilet." Nick chuckled.

"Me too," Nick agreed.

"I always handle the smell better than you, though," Jeff said, smirking.

"Speaking of smell..." Nick buried his nose in Jeff's shirt and sniffed.

"Oh, you're right. I probably should take a shower," Jeff said, starting to get up. Nick smirked.

"May I join you?" Nick winked at his sexy husband.

"Mm, please do, baby," Jeff smirked in return and walked over, picking Nick up bridal style to take him into the bathroom, just the way he did when they first came into this house.

* * *

**Enjoy? I hope! As you can see from a few of my stories, I absolutely adore Peter Pan! Niff forever!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'****m so sorry! I know this is so so so so late but hey, better late than never, right? ;) So this is my day 7 entry which is Crossover!Niff so I crossed them over with Pretty Little Liars! I'm a fan of both shows so I thought it'd be fun to do. Hope you guys like it as well!**

* * *

Niff Week, Day 7: Crossover!Niff

"Hey baby," Jeff whispers in his boyfriend's eat, coming up behind him at his locker. Nick turns around and hits hiss boyfriend's chest.

"Don't call me that in public!" he scolds in a harsh whisper. Jeff pouts.

"But I want everyone to know you're mine," Jeff states.

"I know I want that too. But I don't want you to get beat up. Or me neither for that matter," Nick says, stuffing some books into his bag.

"Maybe we won't. It's been two years…" Jeff starts.

"Yes, it's been two years since Mason got beaten, almost to death, and transferred schools. Because he was gay. But since then not one other kid has come out, have they? So nothing's changed, Jeff. They're still a bunch of ignorant jerks who wouldn't give beating us to a pulp a second thought," Nick said roughly.

"But it's been three months baby, and no one knows…" Jeff says, leaning against the locker next to Nick's.

"Fine," Nick huffs, "We can tell your parents."

Jeff rolls his eyes, knowing that would be Nick's response. Jeff's parents have pretty much told him that if he was ever gay he would get kicked out of his house. So that's not an option.

"Nick, I'm serious, I want someone to know. How about your sister? Adrianne wouldn't say anything, would she?" Jeff asks.

"Jeff, she's three. She only knows so many words and she doesn't exactly have a filter of who she tells things to," Nick replies. "I'm sorry Jeff but we can't tell anyone right now. It's too risky."

Jeff sighs. "Yeah, I know you're right baby. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But please stop calling me that here…" Nick replies. Jeff sighs but nods his head in agreement. Just then, Jeff's cell phone buzzed in his pocket and pulled it out to look at it.

"Oh my God…" Jeff said as his face turned as white as a sheet. Nick looked at the blonde and became instantly concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nick asked, putting his hand on Jeff's arm. Jeff just turned his phone around to show Nick what was written on it. Nick's jaw dropped when he saw the text message that was there.

'I know about you and your little boyfriend's relationship. Wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we? -A'

"W-Who's A?" Nick asked.

"I have no idea… And the number's blocked…" Jeff answered.

"W-What're we gonna do, Jeff? Someone knows…" Nick said, taking a step closer to Jeff. Jeff wraps an arm around Nick which Nick quickly shrugged off since they were in public.

"I don't know Ni-" Jeff was cut off by his phone buzzing again. Jeff swallowed thickly before opening the text message. Jeff took a deep breath before reading it, Nick looking over his shoulder, doing the same.

'If you do as I tell you, no one will find out. But you have to listen to me. Got it? –A'

Jeff looks at Nick and Nick nods, signaling for Jeff to respond to the text.

'What do you want us to do? –Jeff'

'Break up Blaine and Kurt. –A'

Jeff and Nick exchange a look of horror. They can't break up their best friends. They were so happy together now that they left Rosewood High School and went to a private school they were free to be out and proud about who they were and being together.

'We can't do that. –Jeff'

'You can and you will if you don't want anyone to find out about you two. And don't tell Blaine or Kurt, or _anyone_, about this or I'll tell everyone. You've been warned. –A'

Nick dropped his head to Jeff's shoulder.

"Jeff, we can't…" Nick groaned.

"W-We have to, Nick…" Jeff stuttered. Nick looked back up and into Jeff's eyes.

"No we don't. Maybe someone can help us…" Nick said a gleam in his eye.

"What're you talking about? A said that they would expose us if we told anyone," Jeff reminded him.

"But maybe we could find out the number this came from. Thad's really good with technology, maybe he could figure it out," Nick said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Nick, that's a great idea!" Jeff responded, a grin spreading across his face. Nick and Jeff broke into a run and headed towards the computer lab. Sure enough, that's where Thad was. He was pulling a part a modem or something of the sorts.

"Thad! We need your help!" Jeff yells as the pair run into the room. Thad looks up at the two of them.

"What's up guys? What do you need?" Thad asks, putting down his current project.

"Can you find out who sends a text message from a blocked number? We really need it, Thad," Nick tells him, walking towards Thad, pulling Jeff along. Thad nods and Jeff hands him the phone.

"It should be pretty easy. Let me just hook your phone up here…" Thad says as he connects a group of wires to Jeff's phone. "Oh, look, here it is." Thad tells them the number and Nick writes it down on his hand.

"Thanks Thad, we really owe you one!" Nick says with a smile, heading for the door.

"Thanks dude!" Jeff says, taking his phone back and heading out after Nick. The two boys make their way to the nearest payphone near the bathrooms, not wanting to use their own phones in fear of whoever A is knowing that it was one of their numbers and not answering. Nick picks up the phone and holds it to his ear as Jeff dials the number written on his boyfriend's hand. They try to fit both of their ears on the earpiece of the phone so they can both hear.

"Hello?" both boys hear and immediately they recognize the voice.

"Oh, hello there Karofsky," Nick says in his best menacing voice.

"What the hell? Nick? How did you get this number?" Karofsky answered.

"You know, we're not as dumb as you think. We've got out ways," Jeff says in a teasing tone. When Karofsky has no response, Jeff decides to continue. "And since you want Kurt and Blaine broken up plus the fact that you ask Kurt every weekend if he's free to hangout…we're pretty sure you're in the same boat as us. So you screw us, we screw you. You keep your mouth shut and we will too,"

"Yeah," Nick agrees, "Let's just keep this between us, deal?"

"D-Deal. Sorry guys…" Karofsky says.

"Whatever, dude," Jeff said as he hangs up the phone. Nick smiles at Jeff, glad to know someone wouldn't out them anytime soon. They began to walk with each other to class as they always do. And one day, they would walk while holding hands without worrying about someone going to beat them up.

* * *

**The end of my Niff week! This is actually the first fanfic that is complete for me lol. It feels weird but I feel accomplished :) Hope you all enjoyed my Niff week, see you guys soon!**


End file.
